Sanding is often required when installing, renovating or repairing hardwood floors. This floor sanding is preferably accomplished in two steps, each requiring the use of a separate piece of equipment. The first piece of equipment is generally a drum-type sander. The drum sander essentially comprises a cylindrical drum, around which a strip of abrasive material is secured. A motor rotates the drum along with the strip of abrasive material. The drum is moved around the hardwood floor surface and sands it smooth.
Drum sanders are primarily used first because of their ability to quickly and efficiently sand large areas of hardwood floors. However, drum sanders tend to chatter and vibrate, leaving chatter marks and/or other imperfections on the floor. Thus, the quality of the surface finish is somewhat impaired. These disadvantages are generally due to the gap or slot in the drum where the abrasive material is inserted and secured.
After drum sanding is complete, a belt-type sander can be used to provide the desired surface finish. Belt-type sanders essentially include a sanding drum and a tension roller adjacent the drum. An endless belt of abrasive material is arranged around the drum and tension roller. The drum is then driven by a motor causing the belt to rotate and abrade the hardwood surface. This continuous sanding belt allows belt-type sanders to typically produce a higher quality surface finish than drum-type sanders. However, belt sanders are considerably more expensive to operate than drum sanders due to the expensive and rapidly consumed endless belts utilized. As a result, belt sanders are more efficient for the final or finish sanding of the floor after the drum sander has been used.
Previously, the need for both a drum-type sanding device and a belt-type sanding device required the purchase of two separate sanding machines. Although expensive to purchase, the two step finish generally provided the most efficient and highest quality finish. In addition, each piece of equipment had to be separately transported, set up, and handled.
More recently, dual mode floor sanders have been introduced. These sanding devices allow for both drum and belt sanding using a single floor sanding machine with a single convertible sanding head. The sanding head can be converted to function as either a drum or belt-type sander. However, these devices require some disassembly and assembly before either of the drum or belt-type sander can be used. In addition, the belt-type sander typically retains a slot for installation of the sanding paper. Because of this slot, these convertible devices retain the disadvantages of the prior art drum sanders, such as sanding marks. These dual mode sanders typically support the drum on only one side which can cause disadvantageous flexing of the frame and/or the drum shaft. Further, if a tool or conversion part is lost or otherwise misplaced, the floor sander may be prevented from being utilized. The need to work within the sanding head also creates a potentially dangerous working environment since the sanding head may still be connected to the drive motor.
There is thus a need for a single floor sander which includes both a fully assembled drum-type sanding head assembly and a fully assembled belt-type sanding head assembly, both of which are interchangeable with the sander main housing. There is also a need for such a device where the belt-type sanding head assembly is slot free. There is also a need for a quick connect/disconnect device for assembling each of these interconnectible and interchangeable sanding head assemblies. There is also a need for such a device which is economical, simple to use, and not expensive.